


Entangled

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Beach Sex, But Mostly Smut, F/M, Smut, Tumblr request, oh so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Heeeey Can you write a Oberyn x Lanister fem!reader? The reader the middle sister and very close to Tyrion, so Tywin decides to marry her with a lord that looks like a fat old pig, but then she meet again with the love of her childhood during the wedding party. Then they could have a fluffy conversation about Elia, smut, smut, smut, and a run away to Dorne?





	Entangled

“I look like a deformed eagle,” you told your brother Tyrion who took a large helping of red wine. Your golden wedding dress swallowed you.

“You look like a Lannister,” Tyrion mocked your father’s voice. Unlike Cersei and Jaime, you enjoyed your brother’s company. Tyrion escorted you out of the room, holding your arm in his.

“He’s awful,” you confessed to Tyrion.

“You only have to sleep with him once…and perhaps that’s all he can take,” Tyrion commented. You snorted at your brother’s joke. Paraphys was a spice merchant from Lannisport, a wildly successful one who had more powerful allies than you could count. Your power-hungry father thought it wiser to marry you off to him to win the favor of the people of Lannisport. 

Tyrion and you turned the hallway laughing and stopped dead in your tracks to see your father, Lord Tywin, unamused. Your grip on your younger brother Tyrion tightened. You could say you feared your father, but then again he was also another old pig on the spoke of the goddamn wheel.

He offered you his arm in silence. You nodded to Tyrion who let you go. Grabbing your father’s arm, he started a small conversation with you.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you, father,” you looked ahead. Your eyes were far off from this place. 

“Its days like this where you remind me of your mother,” Tywin said. You snapped back to reality in realizing what he just said. 

“Of mother? What of Cersei?”

“Your sister could never. She’s too cold. You, my dear, are more like your mother than you realize,” Tywin instilled in you. He pushed back a strand of the famous blonde hair and walked you into the sept. You didn’t believe a single word he said. If your father truly loved you, Paraphys wouldn’t be standing up there, with a golden-toothed smile.

This was all a charade. Gold was everywhere you looked in the sept. Even your sister, who donned darker colors, wore a golden dress and her hair was as golden and long as yours. She gave you a knowing smile. Your brother, Jaime, a knowing nod. Even your other siblings knew, you were being used and screwed over.   
After the sound of bells, a chaste kiss, and the blessing of the King, your nephew, Joffery. Paraphys was now your husband. 

The reception was fill with more awful merchants like him. A cloud of smoke surrounded them as they celebrated. You politely smiled and nodded at anyone who gave you a congratulations. Your eye were still so far off from King’s Landing. As if no one could ever bring you back from the golden void you were left in.

Until you felt a familiar touch.

“Hello my sun,” Oberyn’s voice was more welcoming and inviting than you’d like to admit. 

“Oberyn!” A grand smile spread across your face. Warmth spread to your cheeks.

“Ah, I still see that you grow pink when I call you that even now when you are married,” he told you. 

“I can’t believe you made it here of all places.”

“Me either, but I came for good reason,” Oberyn pointed a glare at your father who looked stern and still as ever.

“Elia.” The name brought back the terrible stories and memories of her. You noticed Oberyn’s weight shifted towards your father and you pulled him away. You started walking in the opposite direction of the party and towards somewhere more private. “I remember your sister. She had always been kind to me.”

“She’s an incredibly kind person,” Oberyn responded.

“No,” you shook your head. “I meant that your sister’s memory shouldn’t be tarnished with violence. She was so kind and so selfless. She loved and loved and loved—

“And she died for it.”

“She lived for it,” you corrected him. Oberyn’s back hit the wall. His eyes were still on you in your flowing wedding dress.

“She wanted me to marry you,” Oberyn confessed. Your felt a hunger and a pain in your chest. Oberyn continued. “Only she knew how much I cared for you. I shouldn’t have let this happen. Paraphys is a low-born pig and he doesn’t deserve you.”

You don’t know exactly what overcame you. One moment you stood in front of him, the next your lips were against his. You kissed him with a hunger that you hid for years. The feel and taste of him satisfied all those nights you spent alone. Oberyn’s hands swept through your golden hair and held you tight to him. It seems, he had the same hunger for years as well.

He pulled away from you and looked around. You did the same. After all, you were married now. Anyone who caught you would be your first ticket to a death sentence from your nephew. You pulled Oberyn away and went deeper into the gardens. Oberyn stole more kisses from you as both of you rushed through the gardens and towards the beach. 

Waves crashed and kissed the shore. The sand darkened where those kisses were felt. That’s where Oberyn laid you down away from any kind of prying eyes. He chuckled as he undid your wedding corset faster than you expected.

“Oops,” he laughed into another kiss he placed your lips. He was warm and inviting against the cold water that touched your hair. He kissed down your neck and chest. Each kiss was harder, longer, and hurt more. You ran a hand through his dark hair, laughing. You wondered why you didn’t marry him instead. 

He lifted your skirts in a frenzy that made you smile. It faded when you felt his warm hands on your inner thighs. His hot breath on your womanly parts made your eyes roll back. Oberyn was the most experienced lover in Westeros, and his way of loving was truly for pleasure. When his mouth set to work down there, you knew. His tongue dragged up and down slowly. He built you up with tension.

“Oberyn,” you sighed. He pushed some your skirts away. His smile had not gone unnoticed by you. He pushed his fingers in and out of you a couple of times. You watched him taste your essence, letting him fully enjoy you. He pushed his fingers back in and reached for your face. Kissing you hard so you couldn’t make a sound. You moaned in his mouth over until you were out of breath. 

Oberyn pulled you up as you pushed him down. His body now in the sand and you on top. His long and hardened penis waited for you to descend upon it. As wet as you were, you did it with complete ease. You watched Oberyn’s eyes roll back as he was deep inside you. You moved up and down on him until his hands found your hips. He controlled your every movement now.

He needed you. He wanted you. Now. Oberyn and you worked together moving against each other as if it was the only thing you were born for. You felt your internal clock winding up. It grew tighter which each turn it took. Oberyn’s grip on you was intoxicating. His warm hands rubbed your inner thighs. You thought of him as yours and yours only.

You would want this forever. And then you lost it. You giggled as you came all over him. His orgasm came not long after. He pumped the last few strokes in you before you fell beside him. You giggled as he kissed your face in the sand.

“Come with me,” Oberyn told you. You heard the crashing waves. You felt the warm and cold sand. You looked into Oberyn’s wonderfully brown eyes. You had nothing here, but with him, you had everything.

The next boat to Dorne took off in secret. A Lannister and a Martell, entangled in each other’s lives.


End file.
